Recently, vertical type semiconductor devices including vertically arranged memory cells in three dimensions have been suggested to fabricate more highly integrated semiconductor devices. The vertical type semiconductor devices may have a stacked structure of memory cells in a vertical direction. As a number of the memory cells stacked increases, manufacturing processes for the stacked memory cells may be complicated.